warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Argon Crystal
Argon Crystals are a rare resource that drops in the Orokin Void and from certain Assassination targets. Unlike other resources, they decay after a limited period of time. After this period the resources will disappear from the user's inventory and must be reacquired if needed. The timer points towards Midnight UTC/GMT+0 time indefinitely. This supports its description. Gathering Tips * Argon Crystals drop more commonly from containers and lockers. Thief's Wit, Master Thief, and a Kubrow with Scavenge can help in finding containers that may contain Argon Crystals. * Bringing a Nekros with Desecrate can improve your chances in finding Argon Crystals. * Bringing a Hydroid with the Pilfering Swarm augmentation can improve your chances in finding Argon Crystals. Notes * Corrupted Vor will always drop either an Orokin Cell or an Argon Crystal. Chances seem to be equal for both. * "A full 24 hours from when you acquire it and then when GMT 00:00 hits is when it’s considered in its decaying period." April 11th Community Hot Topics * Having the count down started on one Argon Crystal, then obtaining another does not reset the count down. * Each Argon Crystal in a Tenno's inventory is either stable or decaying at any given time; beyond this, the age of a single crystal does not matter. Each day at GMT 00:00, two things happen: first, the quantity of decaying Argon Crystals is cut in half and rounded down; second, all stable Argon Crystals shift to the decaying state. For example: ** 31 crystals are collected on Day 1. They are all stable. ** GMT 00:00 hits, and now all 31 crystals are decaying, but the quantity remains unchanged. ** 32 crystals are collected on Day 2. The Tenno now has 63 crystals total. ** GMT 00:00 hits. The 31 decaying crystals decay to 15, and the 32 additional crystals are now decaying. The Tenno now has 47 crystals. ** GMT 00:00 hits again without the attainment of any further crystals. All 47 crystals decay to 23. * Currently, Argon Crystals are not available for purchase in the Market. Blueprints Requiring Argon Crystals Click to view the Blueprints requiring Argon Crystals. Category:Resources Category:Update 13 Category:Pickups Trivia *Argon (symbol: Ar) is the 18th element in the periodic table. It is a noble gas whose most commonly occurring isotope is stable and does not decay as the Argon Crystal does (though it has a number of unstable isotopes that do decay, most notably Ar-37 and Ar-41, with half-lifes of 35 days and 109.6 minutes respectively.) **Its decay may be the result of it sublimating at room temperature, as the freezing point of argon is about 83.81 kelvin (-189.34 °C). *This is the first resource that has the ability to degrade over time. *Due to a DDoS Attack on Warframe's PC Servers on April 15, 2014, Argon Crystals didn't decay until servers stabilized -- although their countdown remained active. This lasted until was launched, as the servers had fully recovered by that time. DERebecca's post explaining the 2014 April 15th DDoS * Previously, Argon Crystals would drop from Infestation Outbreaks (particularly from Phorid), and was considered a much more efficient way to collect them. This bug was removed (albeit undocumented in the patch notes) in . References de:Argon Crystal Category:Resources Category:Update 13 Category:Pickups